


Come Doused In Mud, Soaked In Bleach

by Ceebott



Category: Nirvana
Genre: Before They Get Beautiful, Detachment, Divorce, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Feels, It Gets Better, Le Sexe, Past Relationship(s), Rehabilitation, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Things Get Ugly, even for me, retreat, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But...what if he....lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Doused In Mud, Soaked In Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes up from a nightmare...and ends up in a dream.

         He woke up in...heaven? Baby blue eyes blinked to life. No. He was...alive, still alive, but wait. Kurt looked around at his new surroundings. Everything was so bright...too bright.

 

"Oh, you're finally awake..."

 

Kurt's head swam. "C-Courtney...?" he asked. Suddenly, a woman popped into view, but she was not Courtney. In fact, she was the exact opposite. Instead of sparkling blue eyes, golden blonde locks and porcelain skin, this woman had warm brown eyes, onyx eyes and mocha brown skin. "No, not Courtney, Mr. Cobain, My name is Dr. Nellie Bricker and I believe I just saved you from doing something rather...irrational." She said in a monotone, but soft voice. "How" Kurt asked? Nellie sighed and stepped out of his view, that's when Kurt sat up. Looking around he could see that he was, indeed, in a hospital and the woman was indeed, a doctor. Kurt turned to look at Nellie who was checking his vitals, but found himself taken aback with pain in his left shoulder. Nellie sighed. "It was my first day, you know? Delivering your stomach pills? Your front door was wide open, so I went in. I heard sobbing, coming from upstairs..." Kurt slowly closed his eyes, flashes of that rainy Tuesday night danced behind his eyelids as Nellie spoke on. "...when I opened your bedroom door, you were staring out into space...you were about to--" Nellie was cut off. "I know." Kurt sighed, eyes still closed, then he spoke precisely. "How. Am I. Still. Alive?" Nellie shook her head, her reddish brown curls slightly bouncing. "I knocked the gun out of your hand. You pulled the trigger nonetheless, I just took you off your aim, thus the reason why we had to surgically remove the bullet from your shoulder there." Kurt forced his eyes open. "You ruined it."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Hot tears started to prickle at the corner of his eyes. "You stupid girl! You've ruined everything!" Nellie was astonished by this outbreak, did she not just save this young man's life? She decided to not lose her temper and go the professional route. "Mr. Cobain..." She started with a stern chill to her voice. "I know that you have some problems. but I assure you we have specialists who can put you back in the right sorts, who can help you..." Kurt broke out in a mad, delirious chuckle, then stared right into Nellie's eyes. Cobalt meeting hazel. "Me?" He said, his voice incredulous. "Little bird..you can't "help" me...y--" " Nellie stomped a stubborn foot on the ground. "Nonsense! Mr. Cobain, you will receive the help and rehabilitation you need, even if I have to do it myself, are we clear?!" Kurt as shocked, and silent. Nellie calmed down, took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You have a family, yes?" Kurt nodded. "Do it for them, do it for you." Nellie said. "Speaking of my family, where are they? Shouldn't they be here?" Nellie placed her glasses back on her face and glanced at a clipboard.

 

"It says here that...you've had no visitors, Mr. Cobain...."

 

 

He was discharged the next week. The taxi ride back home was almost as depressing as stepping through his front door. Empty...as it had been when he left it. The large house was still dirty, still permeated the acrid smell of sweat and drugs. He trudged into the cluttered kitchen and grabbed a lukewarm Sprite from inside the refrigerator. The only thing that was different in this house was the stack of bills at the door and the smell of his clothes. Dr. Bricker had washed his blood-stained, grimy flannel shirt and pants. She had went on and on about this new laundry detergent and how great it smelled, so she took the liberty of washing his clothes. He muttered a "thanks" in return. It was nice of her, she was nice.

 

Kurt walked to the living room and slammed himself down on the couch. He vaguely remembered how he and Courtney would lay on the couch for hours and just...make-out. He quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. He and Courtney got into a fight. Apparently she didn't want "her" baby around all the drugs and violence anymore, she screamed at him in his hospital. Kurt didn't scream back. He didn't do that. He just made that world famous indifferent look. She stormed off, and he hasn't seen her since. She says that she's moving in with the band members. Fuck the band, he thinks, a bunch of talent-less hack wannabes.

 

As he was just cracking open his can of Sprite when he heard a car pull up on the bricks of his driveway...still in a daze from all of those painkillers that he was prescribed he jumped to look at the windows. Looking through the dingy brown blinds, he saw a familiar face appear out of a now-parked black Mercedes. "Fuck! Dr. Bricker!..." Kurt exclaimed as he looked around at the fiasco that was his house. Contradicting to media portrayal, Kurt did care, at least a little, about appearances. He pushed wrappers and paperwork under tables and couches as the click clack of Dr. Bricker's heels got closer and closer to the door. And then she knocked

 

"Mr. Cobain? It's Doctor Bricker, from Grays Harbor Community Hospital?

 

Kurt rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi." He mumbled. "I would say that I expect a warmer welcome, but...I come to expect your usual hospitality, Any--oh, my." Nellie was cut off as she looked at the poorly disguised mess that was his foyer. She cleared her throat. "You know what...I was going to give you a followup check-up and discuss various rehabilitation procedures, but it doesn't take a specialist to know that, first, you have to be in a comfortable environment to do said rehabilitation." Kurt squinted slightly against the afternoon sun and slight confusion. 

"So...you want me to clean up, or something?"

" _Us_ to clean, you need all the help you can get."

 

Kurt sighed and dug a slightly damp cigarette out of his pocket. "You could have just told me that...damn, you talk too much...come on in then...Mi casa es su casa."

 

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Cobain..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice my attention to detail, y'all. I got all my facts right. Snaps for Nelli!


End file.
